


Just One More...

by queerjets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubformers, Sickfic, Stuffing, Weight Gain, emeto ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerjets/pseuds/queerjets
Summary: My writing is a little rusty but I hope you guys can enjoy it!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Just One More...

Skyfire was in his quarters working hazily on a day’s worth of paperwork. Just the other night, the Autobots had completed a successful energon raid, and now there was more than enough fuel to spare. Most of the energon was stored away for later use, but extra cubes were converted into smaller, bite-sized forms, which were great for snacking and temporarily stalling off hunger.

Among the couple of bots who helped themselves to the energon snacks was Skyfire. He knew that he was going to be up through the night, and some energy would be well needed to keep him awake. After all, paperwork was quite a dull task.

He kept a stash nearby and occasionally popped a few small cubes into his mouth, savoring the metallic flavor as he chewed. He’d scribble down a word or two then push another cube into his mouth and repeat the ordeal all over again until the stash was no more. His large, white servo grasped at nothing and caught him off guard.

“Hmm... It seems I’ve emptied the bowl.” He turned it over as if more cubes would magically fall out and frowned.He could go for a refill.

Skyfire heaved himself from his chair and walked over to a fueling room, which stored much of the energon supply. He took several large handfuls of the snacks and a couple regular sized cubes back to his quarters. Who knew how long he’d be up. Rather grab plenty and save whatever was left untouched for tomorrow.

He sat back down and continued to write, however, eating singles of the small cubes turned into a collective fistful that he stuffed into his mouth. With a replenished focus on his work, Skyfire ate a little more aggressively and a lingering tightness began to form. He didn’t pay much attention to it though. Instead, he took a cube of energon and chugged down swiftly. The cool, crisp liquid felt comforting as it trickled down his throat and into his stomach. Without any warning, he belched abruptly. And with all the sheepishness in him, he excused himself, but of course, there was no one to excuse himself to.

How silly. It was just him in the room. Perhaps it was the fact that Skyfire was far too familiar with good table etiquette that it had become second nature to him. Tonight would be an exception. He burped once again, a little more quietly this time, and patted his tank. Skyfire’s optics slowly trailed down at his abdomen and he gasped softly. “My, my...” He gently grazed a hand over his bloated belly. It wasn’t terribly big, but it definitely wasn’t flat.

“I guess I got too carried away in the work, huh?” He patted his stomach again as it grumbled back at him. Looking over to the left side of his desk, he slid the rest of the energon pile in front of him. The papers could wait. His belly was the intriguing subject in the room now.

The scientist hesitated for merely a moment before he lifted up another cube to his lips. He shut his optics and let bliss take over. He had to admit, this felt good. He grabbed two more, one in each hand, and downed them with ease. His belly was getting fuller and tighter, but it was sensational nonetheless.

Struggling to rise from his seat, Skyfire wriggled until the arms of the chair set the rest of him free. Even for a big bot, the new heft threw him off, but he quickly composed himself and set off for the fueling room again. On a nearby shelving unit, he found exactly what he needed. These containers were a whole lot larger than your typical cube of energon. It took up more than what one’s servo could hold, and on a mech like Skyfire, he could only carry two at a time.

He waddled back to his desk and wiggled into the chair once more. His belly didn’t seem too thrilled when it found out it was going to fill up again, but this didn’t bother Skyfire. Besides, there was room to spare; the cube was heavier and would take longer to empty, but he was persistent and was willing to stuff himself to the brink of bursting if it meant he could get it down. He didn’t believe in a lot of things if science wasn’t there to back it up, and wasting good fuel was one of them.

He gulped, and chugged, and drank. He swore he could feel his metal expand beneath the mound of his swelling tummy, getting bigger every single moment he swallowed. Small pools of energon occasionally seeped from the corners of his mouth and created a rather gluttonous display. Thank Primus there wasn’t an audience.

With fuel thinning, he tried to quicken the pace and started gulping down even larger portions of energon, causing his throat to bulge. One massive belch and that was it. One more cube to go and he’d be the fattest mech he ever knew. Not that he had seen anyone as fat as himself before.

However, Skyfire needed to rest. His seams were practically ready to bust and his belly was not appeased at all with this torment. Angry gurgles caused him to wince and he rubbed his overstuffed tummy, beginning to coo softly in an attempt that it would help. Skyfire, incredibly compassionate with his words, talked to his belly as if it were anyone else; petting it, rubbing it, shushing it.

“It’s going to be okay,” he purred. “One more cube and it’ll all be over. I promise.”

He tried to smile, but the heaviness was a tease. Perhaps the peace between him and his own belly could wait til after the stuffing.

Just one more... he thought.

When he finally garnered the strength to lift the cube up to his lips again, he began to drink as if there was no tomorrow. His stomach lurched, terrible noises emitted from his gut, and he clenched his optics tight. He wanted to stop right then and there, but wouldn’t. Amidst his chugging, he opened an optic to reveal that there were a few sips worth of energon left, and there he would conquer the beast. He dropped the cube almost immediately and clutched his belly. A fist came up to his mouth to stop anything from coming back up, but it failed to block a sickly belch.

Just as he was trying to get comfortable, a terrible creak emitted below him and before he knew it, his back was on the floor.

“Oops.”

Skyfire sat there motionless, wide-eyed and stunned.

His chair gave in and broke, and his angry stomach jutted out like a sore thumb, packed to a limit even Skyfire didn’t know he had. All he could do was rub the taught thing, but his poor arms would not lift. They were pinned down like the rest of him. Too heavy to budge.

But he needed to get to his berth. He couldn’t even imagine what an embarrassing spectacle he made of himself and dreaded the idea of someone walking in. He felt like a fat blob, helplessly pinned to the floor. And the energon wouldn’t digest nicely either. By tomorrow, he’d wake up to a nice plush gut in the morning and wouldn’t go a day without some bot poking and prodding at his belly, asking him what in the Pit had happened.

“How embarrassing...” he poor scientist mumbled.

Although help would’ve been nice, he could only help himself. He attempted to roll over but a multitude of complications stopped him from doing so. His wings were in the way, his entire body was pulling him down, and his pack was angling at a position that just about deemed him immobile. If he tried to sit up? That belly would just shove him back onto the floor and it would take one too many useless tries to get his already bulky torso off the ground.

The bot huffed. All that moving upset his tank even more. A variety of sickly, deep hiccups were the only thing that brought him some sort of relief, but every time a burp wanted to come up, he thought he was gonna puke. With the little energy he had, Skyfire planted a another fist to his mouth.

When one last attempt at getting up had proven to be a success, it was all achieved under incredibly miserable circumstances. Skyfire slowly brought himself up to his pedes and cradled his belly. His breaths remained labored and strenuous.

“Burrp... Ooh, I think I’m gonna pop,” he groaned.

He placed a hand on his desk and straightened his arm to support himself. With the other, he rubbed and squeezed his sick tummy. A few more burps managed to coax their way out and an opportunity to waddle over to his berth was well taken.

As he rolled into bed, he felt his stomach brush against the surface and couldn’t believe his eyes. He had eaten so much that if he fully positioned himself on all fours, his tank would touch the berth. He moaned softly.

Once he was on his back again, it was dedicated time toward rest. He totally forgot about the remaining piles of paperwork left to do, but there was always tomorrow, and he learned a valuable lesson today. He planted both servos on his tummy and tried to sleep. The warmth of his tanks and euphoric heaviness was a recipe for laziness and Skyfire welcomely invited it.


End file.
